PJ Masks: Moments after Missions season 2
by Magical20
Summary: I'm giving you guys a look at some of the episodes of season 2 of PJ Masks from my perspective, again.
1. Giant Lizard

**Hello, everyone. I'm bringing you guys a new story for PJ Masks. It's a season 2 version of Moments after Missions. I've been watching this new season, and I'm liking it so far. I REALLY want to see the Masks get their new powers, I want to see the new villains, and I want to see PJ Robot join the team.**

 **Now, I've been talking about season 2 of PJ Masks in my story for Arthur. I've said that the name for the new voice actor for Connor/Catboy is Jacob Ursomarzo. I also compared Romeo to Joffrey Baratheon, being a fan of Game of Thrones.**

 **I've also shared details of what's been going on in my life recently. I had a slip-and-fall accident around the end of January, I hurt my left foot, and I had to wear a boot for a whole month. I now am no longer wearing the boot, my foot feels better, and I can walk around without a boot again.**

 **So, for this first chapter/moment, I'm doing it for the episode "Lionel-Saurus". I thought that it was a cute episode, mostly the parts when Greg/Gekko was calling Lionel his Lionel Wionel Woo. Being a pet owner myself, I have two cats, and I have given them cutesy nicknames. One of them is named Wally, and he's a Siamese. I call him little Wally-kins, little Wally kitty cat, little Simba, because he acts like Simba from the Lion King when he was a cub, and little Beasty Baby Bear. And, my other cat, Dubbles, is a black cat. My mom and I call him Dubs, and I call him Dubble-Bubble-Trouble.**

 **Anyway; I wanted to focus on how Catboy and Owlette felt when they realized that judging Lionel for growing into the size of a dinosaur, which was all because of Romeo, was wrong, and that they should've understood that Lionel is still Greg's pet, even though he looked different.**

 **Now on with the chapter/moment.**

 **Disclaimer- PJ Masks does not belong to me. It belongs to Entertainment One, and Disney Junior.**

1st Moment after Mission: Giant Lizard

It was nighttime, and the PJ Masks, and Lionel, Gekko's pet lizard, were in the park in front of their HQ after they defeated Romeo, and changed the other animals back to normal.

"I'm glad that all of that's over," said Gekko.

"So are we," said Catboy. "And, we're sorry again for judging Lionel just because, he got bigger from those treats Romeo made."

"Yeah," said Owlette. "We were just so scared of how much bigger Lionel, we thought that maybe those treats would change the way he acts. But, you were right. No matter how different Lionel looks, he's still the same cute, fun-loving little lizard that he is."

"It's okay, guys. Everything turned out for the best, and Lionel forgives you. Don't you, Lionel Wionel Woo?"

Lionel gives Gekko a big lick on the cheek, he jumps on Catboy and gives him a lick as well, and vice versa with Owlette, which had the little heroes giggling. Lionel jumps back onto Gekko's shoulder.

"Ok. Let's call it a night," said Gekko.

"Good idea," said Owlette, who started to yawn. "I'm getting tired."

The three heroes, and little lizard, head into HQ.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **Alright! First moment after a mission for season 2 of PJ Masks. It was a moment of sweetness and understanding.**

 **Now, I feel more comfortable talking about PJ Masks while writing a story for the show. I wanted to talk about the fact that they have an upcoming special, and that the PJ Masks are going to the moon to stop Luna Girl from enhancing her powers. I have a feeling it'll be great, and I can't wait to see it.**

 **Ok, then. Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter/moment in your reviews. Bye, guys.**


	2. Mr Meow

**Hey, guys. I know that it's pretty early, but I'm bring you another chapter/moment for PJ Masks: Moments after Missions season 2. This one is for "Catboy's Cuddly". I thought that this was another cute episode, and I thought that it was kind of funny when we saw that Connor's cuddly, Mr. Meow, is the same stuffed cat we saw in the season 1 episodes, "Owlette and the Giving Owl" and "Catboy's Tricky Ticket". So far, it's one of my favorite episodes of the season.**

 **I wanted to touch on how Owlette and Gekko must've felt when they found out that the reason Catboy ran off from them was to keep Mr. Meow away from Romeo, and that the two of them kept their cuddlies a secret just like Catboy did.**

 **Let's get into this chapter/moment.**

 **Disclaimer- I have no ownership of PJ Masks. The show belongs to Disney Junior, and Entertainment One.**

2nd Moment after Mission: Mr. Meow

It was nighttime, and the PJ Masks met up with each other in front of the museum after returning the stolen cuddlies to their rightful owners.

"I'm finished," said Catboy. "How about you guys?"

"We're done, too," said Owlette.

Even though they stopped Romeo from turning all the cuddlies into doll versions of himself, both her and Gekko felt bad for yelling at Catboy earlier. Yes. He shouldn't have run off out of the blue like that, but they found out why he did. He secretly had a cuddly, but so did they. However, Catboy was doing everything he can to keep Mr. Meow safe, and they didn't do the same for their cuddlies.

"Great. Now, we can go home. And, how about we bring our cuddlies to school tomorrow?" Catboy suggested. "Even if certain people think that we're babies, who cares? We're only having fun. And, who knows? Maybe, they have secret cuddlies of their own?"

"Good point," said Gekko. "But, first; Catboy, we're sorry we got mad at you for running off. You were only trying to keep your cuddly, Mr. Meow, away from Romeo and Robot."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have run off in the first place. Besides, you didn't know I had a cuddly."

"We didn't know because, you kept him a secret, and we kept our cuddlies a secret, too," said Owlette. "But, at least you tried to protect Mr. Meow."

"Yeah. It wasn't really fair of us," said Gekko. "I mean, who's to say we wouldn't have done the same thing for our cuddlies?"

"Don't worry about it, guys. Everything's fixed, and you did save your cuddlies in the end. I forgive you because, we understand each other a little more."

"You're right," said Owlette. "Now, that we know that we each have a cuddly, we have more in common with each other."

"That's true," said Gekko. "Now, let's get going."

The three of them head back to the Owl-Glider, which was still in the middle of the street, with their cuddlies.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **That is my second chapter/moment for this story. There was guilt, understanding, and sweetness. The guilt coming from Owlette and Gekko, in terms of finding that Catboy ran off because, he was trying to protect his secret cuddly, and how it was kind of unfair knowing that had secret cuddlies of their own. The understanding coming from both sides. Catboy, who understood that he should've stayed with his friends, and Owlette and Gekko, who understood why Catboy kept his cuddly a secret because, they kept their cuddlies a secret for the same reason he did. And, the sweetness being that Catboy forgave his friends, and all three of them have more in common when it comes to their cuddlies.**

 **Tell me your opinions of this chapter/moment in your reviews. I'll be back with another one at some point. See you guys later.**


	3. Curiosity

**Hi, guys. I'm bringing you another chapter/moment for Moments after Missions season 2. This one is for "Night of the Cat". Now, for this episode, I really thought Catboy was going to get new and improved powers, but Luna Girl ended up manipulating him, Owlette, and Gekko. I got to be honest, Catboy was kind of a jerk in this episode. He let his curiosity get the best of him, and he was so focused on getting these new powers, he let his friends play the most dangerous game of catch with Luna Girl. I wanted to touch on how that made him feel.**

 **Plus; I thought that there were some funny moments in this episode. Like, when Gekko was trying to say "Cat-ability", and was having trouble with it. And, when he finally got it right, it was around the time when we found out that it was a set-up by Luna Girl, Catboy was trapped, Gekko was talking about how to say Cat-ability, and the look on Owlette's face was like: "Seriously, Gekko? Catboy has been set up by Luna Girl, and you're thinking about how you've been trying to say Cat-ability?!" Another funny moment was when Catboy and Gekko heard the moths making those loud noises pretending to be the statues, and Catboy thought it was the "Cats from long ago". And, when Catboy was talking about the "Lost language of Meow". I was like: "Catboy is crazy." And, when Catboy begged his friends to keep playing with Luna Girl by giving them big puppy dog eyes. That shows that Catboy knows that he's cute.**

 **Now, let's get on with this chapter/moment.**

 **Disclaimer- PJ Masks does not belong to me. It belongs to Disney Junior, and Entertainment One.**

3rd Moment after Mission: Curiosity

It was nighttime, and the PJ Masks have returned to their HQ via the Cat-Car. While they were heading back, Catboy had a really bad feeling deep down in his stomach. He felt terrible for letting his friends get hurt from playing with Luna Girl.

"Whew! That was one crazy mission!" said Gekko.

"It sure was. Wasn't it, Catboy?" asked Owlette. She noticed that he was really quiet, and she was a bit concerned. "Uh… Catboy, are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just…" Catboy said, starting to get a bit emotional. "I'm so sorry I made you guys play Luna Ball with Luna Girl."

"It's okay," said Gekko. "You were just curious to see if that Night of the Cat stuff was true. Plus, tonight was your night."

"That's no excuse for me to put you guys through all of that. Plus, I feel like me ending up in that moon wheel was karma for doing that to you."

"Maybe. But, Luna Girl fooled all of us," said Owlette. "Believe it, or not, but Gekko and I actually thought that Night of the Cat stuff was true, too. And, because you felt like you brought it upon yourself, you did your best to fix it yourself, with a little bit of our help."

"And, even though you made us do all that stuff, we still would've helped you out, even if you were in trouble," said Gekko.

"Really?" asked Catboy.

"Of course," said Owlette. "You're our friend. And, friends help each other out. No matter what."

"Thanks, guys," said Catboy. "I'm glad that I have friends like you."

"Yeah. And, your powers actually did increase," said Gekko.

"Who knows? Maybe, all of us will get enhanced powers," said Catboy. "Maybe, even new ones."

"That would be awesome!" said Gekko.

"It definitely would," said Owlette.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **That was my Moment after a Mission for "Night of the Cat". For this one, there was understanding, guilt, and foreshadowing. The understanding coming from Owlette and Gekko, who, I believe, they also thought that the Night of the Cat hogwash was actually true, and that they were doing all that stuff for Catboy because, it was sort of his night, and they wanted to see if the Night of the Cat was real. The guilt coming from Catboy, due to him making Owlette and Gekko play with Luna Girl, and they kept getting zapped. He knew that even if it was his night, it wasn't right of him to make his friends do that. And, the foreshadowing being that they'll get new powers, which I am DYING to see. I know, that there's an upcoming special where the Masks go to the moon to stop Luna Girl, and I wonder if PJ Robot will make his debut appearance. If he does make his debut appearance in that special, does that mean that the Masks will get their new powers in that one? Who knows?**

 **Anyway; tell me what you guys thought of this chapter/moment in your reviews. I'll be back sooner, or later. Bye, guys.**


	4. Rush

**Hello, everyone. I have another chapter/moment. Sorry it took a little while for me to upload something, but here I am now. This one is for "Catboy Does It Again". For this one, I wanted to touch on how Catboy felt when he realized how rushing in to save the day wasn't working out for him, and how he kept making a fool out of himself. I also wanted to touch on how Owlette and Gekko felt about it.**

 **Also; I saw the new episodes, and I know that I'm not the only one caught off-guard from seeing the Masks have their new powers, and PJ Robot appearing, already. I was hoping that we would see when the Masks would get their new powers first, and when PJ Robot first met the Masks. I mean, I know we'll see those happen eventually, but wow. We didn't even see how these things have happened yet.**

 **Now, let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJ Masks. It belongs to Entertainment One and Disney Junior.**

4th Moment after Mission: Rush

It was nighttime, and the PJ Masks were back at their HQ after defeating Romeo again, and cleaning up the front of the museum. After they got back, Catboy was feeling a bit down. When he realized how it wasn't smart to just rush into action all the time, he felt down for being an idiot about the situation. Owlette and Gekko took notice of how sad their leader was, and decide to talk to him.

"Hey, Catboy, are you okay?" asked Gekko.

"Yeah. It's just…" Catboy started. "I can't believe how much of a fool I made out of myself tonight. I couldn't help it, though. I just wanted to stop him."

"It's okay," said Owlette. "Patience isn't easy. Trust me. I'm speaking from experience."

"Yeah. I've been impatient, too," said Gekko. "Like that time when I kept after Night Ninja by myself when he and his Ninjalinos stole the bus. And, the time I kept going after Romeo when he took over the museum."

"And, me," said Owlette. "When Romeo stole the Fair-Ground Flyer Train to get his lab back, and was going to keep the train for himself."

"Yeah. I guess we can all relate to being impatient," said Catboy.

"That's true," said Gekko. "Plus; you've come up with some really good ideas before, and that's because you used your head."

"Even speedsters think with their heads, and not always with their legs," said Owlette.

"You're right," said Catboy. "I have come up with some really good plans because, I was using my head."

"Of course, Catboy," said Owlette. "You are smart. You don't always make the smartest decisions, but neither do we. All three of us learn from the mistakes that we make, and do what we can to fix them."

"That's right," said Catboy. "And, you know something else?"

"What?" asked Gekko.

"I'm glad that I have such great friends."

"Aww…" said Owlette and Gekko, who join Catboy in a group hug.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **Alright. That's it for this chapter/moment. There was relatability, and sweetness. The relatability being that, Owlette and Gekko have rushed into situations before, and understand how Catboy feels. Now, I don't think Owlette and Gekko judge Catboy for being impatient. If they did, it would be hypocritical of them because, they can be impatient, too. Owlette more than Gekko, in my opinion. And, the sweetness being that Owlette and Gekko reminded Catboy of the times when he came up with good plans by using his brain, and him complimenting their support.**

 **Also; I saw a commenting on a youtube video when the animated shorts were first released, and someone commented that Catboy was the only one on the team who makes mistakes, which we all know is dead wrong. First off; Owlette and Gekko have made plenty of mistakes before, sometimes worse than the mistakes Catboy made. Second; everyone makes mistakes, which is a hard reality for people, myself included. And, third; there's no such thing as a perfect superhero.**

 **Another thing; there's an upcoming special for the show known as "Moonstruck", which is a two-part special. But, they've been vague about when the special will air.**

 **One more thing; I really want to see the new villains, the Wolfy Kids, and Armidillain, appear soon.**

 **Anyway; tell me what you guys thought of this chapter/moment in your reviews. Bye, guys.**


	5. Younger

**Hey, guys. I have another chapter/moment. This one is for "Terrible Two-some". Now for this one, since there was no lesson to be learned, this chapter/moment is basically reaction. Meaning, I wanted to touch on how Catboy and Owlette would react when they find out that Romeo had them acting like toddlers because, I thought it would be kind of funny. This is another really cute episode because of how Catboy and Owlette were acting as Kitten Boy and Chicklette. Kind of reminds me of my niece, Emilia, who's turning three in late April.**

 **Now, let's get into this chapter/moment.**

 **Disclaimer- PJ Masks does not belong to me. It belongs to Disney Junior and Entertainment One.**

5th Moment after Mission: Younger

It was nighttime, and the PJ Masks were at their HQ after destroying Romeo's Baby Ray, and turning everyone, Catboy and Owlette included, back to normal.

"Did we really act like babies, Gekko?" asked Catboy.

"Yeah. In fact, the PJ Picture-Player's surveillance cameras recorded everything. You guys were so cute," said Gekko.

Catboy and Owlette were not looking forward to seeing themselves acting like babies, but they had to see it. The first of the footage showed Owlette being zapped by the Baby Ray first.

"Owlette, are you okay?" asked Gekko, in the footage.

"Oww. I got a boo-boo," said Chicklette, in a babyish voice.

"Wow. I really said that?" asked Owlette in surprise and amusement.

"Yeah. Now, for Catboy," said Gekko.

The footage, then, showed Catboy being zapped by the Baby Ray next.

"Meow…" said Kitten Boy, who started licking his hand like a cat.

"Kitty!" said Chicklette, who was giggling, and went over to pet Kitten Boy.

"Aww. You were so cute, Catboy," said Owlette.

"Whoa! I said 'Meow'?" asked Catboy, who was a bit embarrassed, yet thought it was a bit funny watching himself act like a toddler/kitten.

"Yeah. You were acting like a cat most of the time," said Gekko. "In fact, I gave you guys younger superhero names. Catboy was Kitten Boy, and Owlette was Chicklette."

The next footage showed Gekko getting Kitten Boy and Chicklette into the Gekko-Mobile, and the two younger-turned Masks making a fuss.

"I don't want to go," said Chicklette.

"I have to go litter box," said Kitten Boy.

"Hold up! Did I say 'I have to go litter box'?" asked Catboy, in disbelief.

"You did," said Gekko.

"I can't believe I said that!"

The next footage showed Kitten Boy and Chicklette playing around inside HQ, and Gekko trying to calm them down.

"Come on, you guys," said Gekko, in the footage. "Stop acting like two-year-olds."

"I'm three. One, two, three," said Chicklette.

"I'm thirsty! One, two, thirsty! Give me milk!" said Kitten Boy.

The Masks, who were watching the footage, started giggling.

"'One, two, thirsty'?" said Catboy.

"Yep," said Gekko.

"That's so cute," said Owlette, making Catboy blush a bit.

The next footage showed Gekko giving his younger-turned friends milk. Chicklette was drinking a glass of milk like a normal kid, and Kitten Boy was drinking a bowl of milk like an actual cat.

"Look at you, Catboy," said Owlette. "Drinking your milk like a kitty cat."

"And, you drinking your milk like a big girl," Catboy said back, which made the two share a laugh.

The footage showed younger-turned PJ Masks finished their milk, and Kitten Boy letting out a burp and giggling. "Excuse me."

"And, you have good manners," said Owlette, making Catboy blush again.

The next footage showed Gekko putting his younger-turned friends in a corner. "It's time for a time-out!" Kitten Boy and Chicklette started crying, and Gekko felt guilty. "Oh. Don't cry. Hey. Let's play 'Find Gekko' again."

"Yay!" said Kitten Boy.

"Oh, Gekko! You made us cry," teased Catboy.

"Sorry. I was getting impatient, and I'm not used to taking care of younger kids."

"It's okay," said Owlette.

The next footage showed Gekko and his younger turned friends in the middle of the room. "Who wants to play superhero?" Gekko asked with enthusiasm.

"Ooh! I do! I do!" said an excited Kitten Boy.

"Me too! Me too!" said Chicklette, who was equally excited.

"This is where it gets good," said Gekko. "Remember when I said that I might teach you guys new tricks?"

"Yeah?" said Owlette.

"Well, here that moment comes."

The next footage showed Gekko taking his younger-turned friends outside, about to train them on their superpowers. It first showed Chicklette flying in the air, but then looking down, and getting scared.

"Wow. I really needed help," said Owlette.

"Yeah. But, you got better," said Gekko.

The footage then showed her using her Owl-Wing wind on a tree, and Kitten Boy getting the falling leaves.

"They grow up so fast," said Gekko, in the footage.

"And, they did," said Gekko, watching the footage with his friends.

The next footage showed Kitten Boy training to use his powers.

"Super Cat Speed! And, Whoosh!" Kitten Boy runs superfast past Gekko.

"Very good," said Gekko. "But, you don't need to say the 'Whoosh' part."

"It's funny," giggled Kitten Boy.

"It is kind of funny," said Catboy, amused by his younger self's behavior.

The next footage showed Gekko about to face Romeo, until he realizes that his younger-turned are sleeping by a tree. "Come on, guys. Wake up. It's hero time. Remember?"

"Gekko, read us beddie-by story," said a tired Chicklette.

"Aww. You asked Gekko to read us a bed-time story," said Catboy, which made Owlette blush a bit.

"Well, we were younger, and we were sleepy," Owlette responded.

The footage, then, showed Gekko being held up by Robot, which made Kitten Boy and Chicklette wake up, and confront Romeo and Robot. "Hey! Leave our friend alone! Super Cat Speed! And, Whoosh!"

Kitten Boy runs superfast around Romeo's lab and Robot.

"Super Owl Wings!" Chicklette uses her Owl-Wing Wind on Romeo and the Baby Ray, which made it spin like crazy. The Baby Ray hit Robot, which made him let go of Gekko.

"Thanks, guys," said Gekko. "My little heroes."

"Superheroes!"

"Wow. We did good, even though we were acting younger," said Catboy.

"Ain't that the truth?" said Gekko.

"What happened next?" asked Owlette.

"Well, as you guys know from seeing that, the Baby Ray zapped Robot, which made him act like a baby. So, he started playing with the machine, until it broke off of Romeo's lab, and turned you guys, and everyone else back to normal."

"Sounds pretty good. Now, can you give us milk?" Owlette asked in a babyish voice.

"Yeah. We're thirsty, again," said Catboy, who was talking in the same type of voice.

"Huh!?" said Gekko, who a bit scared.

"Just kidding," said Catboy, as the heroes shared a laugh together.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **And, that was my chapter/moment for "Terrible Two-some". Like I said, this one was mostly reaction. Catboy and Owlette's reaction to watching themselves act like younger versions of themselves was embarrassment, humor, and shock. Plus, they thought that they were adorable acting like that. I mean, who wouldn't? Though, I was worried that they would act like brats. I mean, they were kind of bratty, but they were just being cute most of the time.**

 **Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter/moment in your reviews. See you all later.**


	6. Arguing

**Hi, guys. Sorry it took a little while, but I'm back with another chapter/moment. This one is for "Owlette's Luna Trouble". Now, I wasn't originally planning on doing a chapter/moment for this episode, but I've been thinking about how this could turn out. I wanted to touch on what Owlette was feeling through this episode when she was having her issues with Luna Girl.**

 **Now; I forgot to say this in the previous chapter/moment, but I thought that I should say it anyway. There have been some theories about the PJ Masks costumes doing something with their mindsets, or their subconscious, by making them act like their respective animals, and it seemed like the way Catboy was acting like a kitten in "Terrible Two-some" might back that theory up. I don't know for certain, but it is a possibility.**

 **Alright; on with this chapter/moment.**

 **Disclaimer- PJ Masks belongs to Entertainment One and Disney Junior. Not me.**

6th Moment after Mission: Arguing

It was nighttime, and the PJ Masks were at their HQ after they saved it from Romeo destroying it with Luna Girl's Luna Magnet, and the moon. Owlette felt silly after the mission due to her constantly arguing with Luna Girl, most of which Owlette started.

"Another night of saving HQ," said Catboy.

"Yeah. Plus, another mission where the moon is involved," said Gekko. "What is it with these villains and the moon?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure that this won't be the last mission where the moon has something to do with it," said Owlette. "Also; I'm sorry I got all worked up over Luna Girl. I couldn't help it. These villains can be so irritating sometimes."

"It's okay, Owlette," said Catboy. "We don't blame you for getting annoyed by Luna Girl."

"We've been annoyed by nighttime villains, too," said Gekko. "And, working with them definitely isn't easy."

"Oh. By the way; sorry I launched a furball at you and Luna Girl," said Catboy.

"Don't be," said Owlette. "We needed that."

With that, they all shared a laugh together.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **Ok. That was another chapter/moment. This was a short one. I'm sorry it wasn't longer, but this was all I could come up with. Now, this was the first episode that had all three villains appeared in, but they didn't all appear together. Plus; this episode had a bit of a funny moment, and it was when Catboy was getting fed up with hearing the girls arguing, and he launched a furball at them just to shut them up.**

 **Tell me what you all thought of this in your reviews. Later.**


	7. Playing with Baddies

**Hey, everyone. I'm bringing you another chapter/moment. Sorry it took so long. I've been distracting myself again with stuff I've been watching, and catching up on. Plus, I've been a little overwhelmed with the upcoming superhero stuff. By upcoming superhero stuff, I mean the fact that the PJ Masks special, Moonstruck, is going to air on April 1** **st** **, which is both April Fool's day and Easter, and the fact that The Avengers: Infinity War is coming out on April 27** **th** **, which is my nieces birthday.**

 **Anyway; this chapter/moment is for the episode "Who's Got the Owl Power?". I wanted to touch on how Owlette felt when she realized that the game that she and the boys were playing with Night Ninja was just a ploy to get the ingredients for new sticky splats.**

 **Let's get this started.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't have ownership of PJ Masks. That right goes to Entertainment One, and Disney Junior.**

7th Moment after Mission: Playing with Baddies

It was nighttime, and the PJ Masks were at their HQ after saving it from being splatted by Night Ninja. After the saving, Owlette was feeling silly due to the fact that she was willing to play a game with Night Ninja, and didn't consider that he was letting them win. The boys noticed that she was kind of quiet, and were a little bit concerned.

"Hey, Owlette," said Catboy, "are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," said Owlette. "It's just… I'm sorry I got so carried away playing that silly scavenger hunt Night Ninja made."

"It's okay, Owlette," said Gekko. "You know, we've played games against Night Ninja without giving it a second thought before. Remember when he and his Ninjalinos wanted us to play Capture the Flag? I chose for us to play without consulting you guys first."

"And, that time when Night Ninja and Luna Girl were competing over the Incredible Kid Cup?" Catboy reminded. "I decided to play against them without talking to you guys first."

"That's only because, there was no other choice," said Owlette. "There was no other way to stop them during those times. Playing Capture the Flag with Night Ninja was the only way to save our school and HQ, and racing against Luna Girl and Night Ninja was the only way to get the Incredible Kid Cup back. This time was different. I wanted to play that scavenger hunt so bad, I wasn't thinking about the fact that it was becoming too easy for us."

"Don't worry about it, Owlette," said Catboy. "Being fooled by the bad guys just sort of happens. We know what that's like."

"Yeah. Either when they make us mad on purpose, or when they give us something that gets us interested," said Gekko.

"I guess you guys are right," said Owlette. "This stuff happens to us sometimes."

"Yeah. You're not the only one who felt silly after something like this," said Catboy.

The three of them share a laugh together.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **And, that was my chapter/moment for "Who's Got the Owl Power?". There was a moment of understanding from Catboy and Gekko, who understood how Owlette felt when it comes to being fooled by the enemy. And, there were references to the episodes "Gekko's Super Gekko-Sense" and "Slow Down, Catboy", and it talks about the times when Catboy and Gekko were playing with the villains, but they had no choice, and it was the only way to beat them.**

 **Also; like in my other Moments after Missions story, I will be writing for episodes I feel should have these certain moments. So, I'm sorry if don't see the episodes some of you wanted to see on here.**

 **Alright, now; let me know what you guys thought of this chapter/moment in your reviews. Bye.**


	8. Showing Off

**Hey, guys. I'm bringing you another chapter/moment. This one is for "Bounce-a-Tron". Now, I wanted to touch on how Catboy was feeling when he realized that his boasting and showing off was complicating the mission, and I wanted to compare it to when Gekko and Owlette were showing off in "Gekko and the Super Ninjalinos" and "Owlette and the Moonball".**

 **Also; I have a theory that I want to share. After seeing this episode, I think I've figured out why Catboy acts the way he acts, and why he's such a showoff: He does it for validation. He wants to feel like he's good enough for his friends. He wants to be good enough. He's probably afraid of not being good enough that, at times he doesn't think that he's good enough, and he doesn't think that his friends think that he's good enough. Unlike Gekko, who usually makes it clear that he doesn't think he's special, Catboy hides that feeling by bragging and showing off. And, it's been pretty clear to me that he's a perfectionist. So, he has the mindset that if he makes one little mistake, and/or if someone makes fun of him, makes jokes about him, or says something negative about him, he has to prove that he's good enough. Like, in the beginning of this episode when Connor slipped on the bouncy splat, and Cameron, who is a much bigger bully this season than last season, made fun of him for his clumsiness. I know what that's like. No one likes being made fun of, especially in a mean way, and it's really hard to roll with the punches sometimes. With Catboy, he thinks that if someone else makes fun of him for his clumsiness, his friends secretly think bad things about him. So, he shows off because, he wants to impress them. He thinks that if he shows Owlette and Gekko how awesome and super he is, they'll happy with him. But, he gets carried away with it that, he doesn't instantly realize that the way he's doing it isn't right. That's probably why he doesn't always listen to them.**

 **Plus; I'm making another character comparison. I first compared Romeo to Joffrey Baratheon from Game of Thrones, and now, I'm comparing Connor/Catboy to Raimundo Pedrosa from Xiaolin Showdown, and Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Both of those characters are known for having big egos, and being silly sometimes, but they both have deep-seated insecurities that they don't share with others. Raimundo would think so highly of himself, that when he made a mistake that kept him from being a Xiaolin Apprentice, he turned over to the dark side. Until, he started missing his friends, and saw what he did, he went back to his friends. He was then offered to become an apprentice, but turned it down because he felt like he wasn't ready. It took him a while to become an apprentice, and to earn his friends' trust back, but he got it. Though, he was secretly afraid of not being good enough, he faced that fear, and become Shoku Warrior and the team leader. Now, Rainbow Dash has always been a showoff, and she always brags about how awesome she is. But, she has insecurities that she doesn't always share with everypony else because, she wants to come off as tough, and she doesn't want to let anypony down. But, those walls usually come down, and she always has her friends to help her out. So, she acts boastful to make everypony happy. And, both characters sometimes rush into situations without thinking things through, just like Catboy does.**

 **Another thing; I don't think that Owlette and Gekko judge Catboy for being boastful because, they've done the same thing before. Yes. They get annoyed by his constant boasting, they always do, but sometimes there's a difference between being annoyed, and judging someone for something they're doing when you've done the same thing. Now, if they did judge Catboy for bragging, or anything else that he does that is just like something they've done, they would eventually realize that they're coming off as hypocritical. Just like how Catboy realized that he was coming off as hypocritical for talking about how annoying it was to listen to Romeo and Night Ninja brag about themselves when, that's what Catboy was doing throughout most of the episode. Of course, there is a difference between Catboy, and the two villains: Catboy isn't arrogant like Romeo and Night Ninja. Romeo and Night Ninja do things to feed their egos, and show everyone else that they're better than them. Catboy also does things to feed his ego, but he doesn't put other people down to make himself feel better, and he doesn't want to be better than anyone else. He just wants to feel good about himself. Catboy learns from his mistakes. Romeo and Night Ninja don't learn from theirs. And, Catboy is a lot more likable than Romeo and Night Ninja.**

 **One more thing; I know that some of you want me to do a chapter/moment on the episode "Romeo's Disguise", and I will… AFTER this one.**

 **Now; let's get this over with.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJ Masks. Ownership of the show goes to Disney Junior and Entertainment One.**

8th Moment after Mission: Showing Off

It was nighttime, and the PJ Masks were cleaning up the city streets of all the sticky splats everywhere. While they were cleaning up, Catboy was feeling really silly about before. When he was showing off his superhero skills to prove to his friends that he is super, even though they already knew how super how super he is. All because he slipped in the daytime, and someone else made fun of his clumsiness.

The three of them regrouped with each other after throwing away all the sticky splats.

"That's the last of those sticky splats, for now," said Owlette.

"Until, the next time Night Ninja makes a sticky splat mess," said Gekko, who then noticed that Catboy was kind of quiet. "Hey, Catboy, are you okay?"

"Well, um… Look, I'm sorry about before. I just wanted you to see that I can be super, just like you. And, when Cameron made that comment to me earlier today, I thought that maybe you felt the same way."

"It's okay, Catboy," said Owlette. "But, when other people try to be mean to you, and make fun of you for making one little mistake, it doesn't change how we feel about you. Though; I know what it's like firsthand to be made fun of by someone like Cameron. Remember when Cameron made fun of me, and said that I couldn't play soccer? I thought that you guys thought the same thing. So, I wanted to show you guys that I can play soccer. But, all I was doing was showing off, and I should've been a team-player then. So, I know how you feel."

"I may not have been made fun of anyone in the daytime for making a mistake," said Gekko, "but I had a time where I had a moment of clumsiness that made me want to show you guys my worth. The time when Sports Day was cancelled because, Night Ninja was training his Ninjalinos to become stronger? I tipped over those bikes, and even though no one made fun of me for it, I still wanted to show you guys how strong I am. But, I was just showing off, and all I needed to do was work with you guys. So, I know what it's like, too."

This talk Catboy had with his friends made him feel better. "Thanks, guys. I'm glad to know that my friends know how I was feeling, and that even though they might've been annoyed by what I was doing, they're not judging me for it."

"Yeah. That wouldn't be fair," said Owlette. "By the way; even though you decided to work by yourself, and were showing off how super you are, we talked to each other about how amazing our powers are. So, if you heard us, we're sorry."

"It's okay," said Catboy. "I know you guys wouldn't have wanted to make me feel bad. Though, you and I kind of did the same thing with Gekko one time, Owlette."

"Oh, yeah. When he made up that Super Sense, we were complimenting each other's powers," Owlette admitted. "Sorry, Gekko."

"That's okay," said Gekko. "I think that's enough apologizing, and understanding of each other. Let's just go home."

With that, both Catboy and Owlette agreed, and left the area.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **And, that was my chapter/moment for "Bounce-a-Tron". For this one, I got to share with you guys my thoughts and feelings, and a theory that I've been wanting to share with you guys for a while. There was lots of understandings in this one. The understanding mostly coming from Owlette and Gekko, when it came down to Catboy showing off and bragging about himself for validation, and because of people making fun of them.**

 **Also; while I noticed that there isn't a lot of ship tease moments between Catboy and Owlette, (Maybe there have been, but they've been pretty subtle to me. Though, I have noticed a few in other episodes this season.) I noticed that there has been some in this episode. It was coming from Owlette during some times when she was talking to Catboy.**

 **First; when they found out that Romeo's Bounce-a-Tron device was stolen, Catboy was ready to leap into action, but Owlette stopped him, and Owlette was like "Whoa there, Tiger!".**

 **And, then; when Catboy fell into the tree and Owlette got him out, Catboy was being hard on himself for that little slip-up, and Owlette was like "Relax! Will ya?".**

 **Anyway; tell me your opinions about my theory, about the character comparisons I've made, and of course, about this chapter/moment in your reviews. I'll see you guys, later.**


	9. Imposters

**Hi, guys. I'm bringing you all another chapter/moment. It's the one you've all been waiting for. It is for "Romeo's Disguise". This was definitely a crazy episode, for multiple reasons. One; the PJ Masks have gotten their new powers, and we finally get to see PJ Robot. We didn't even get to see when all of this happened, yet. Two; the fact that Romeo disguised himself as Owlette, and fooled the boys into thinking he's her and making them do whatever he wanted. I have to admit, as much as I can't stand Romeo, his plan was pretty brilliant. Disguising himself as Owlette to get Catboy and Gekko to do what he says, and capture the other villains, along with the PJ Masks just to get rid of them was really smart. He already has what it takes to become a serious supervillain, and he would be even more evil when he grows up. I wouldn't even be surprised if Romeo ever tried to kill the PJ Masks. I mean, he almost killed them in "Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem" with his space laser without a second thought, so it wouldn't be surprising to me if he tried to kill them again. I really do believe that he hates them that much, that he would try to kill them.**

 **Anyway; I wanted touch on how Catboy and Gekko felt after they realized that the Owlette they were talking to was really Romeo in disguise, even though there were plenty of obvious hints that it was an imposter.**

 **Before we get into this, I would like to respond to a comment:**

 **GraceKim01: I'm glad that you see where I'm coming from with my theory on Connor/Catboy. Also; when I mentioned that there was a shipping between Catboy and Owlette when she called him "Tiger", it's not the fact that she said a cat pun, it's the way she said it. She was talking to him kind of like she was his girlfriend, or something. And, yes. I know that six-year-olds don't fully understand the concept of romance at their age. It just kind of seemed a little flirty to me. But, it wasn't too flirty.**

 **Let's get this started.**

 **Disclaimer- I have no ownership of PJ Masks. That belongs to Disney Junior, and Entertainment One.**

9th Moment after Mission: Imposters

It was nighttime, and the PJ Masks were walking back to their HQ in the park. While walking, Catboy and Gekko had been feeling both silly and awful for the fact that they were being fooled by Romeo, and they did things that villains and bullies would do to other people. They bothered the other nighttime villains when they weren't doing anything wrong. Owlette noticed that the boys were a little down. So, she turned her attention to them.

"Hey, guys? What's wrong?" she asked.

"We just feel really bad about before when we messed with Luna Girl and Night Ninja, when they were just minding their own business," said Catboy, "and that the Owlette we took orders from wasn't the real you."

"And, we should've noticed that it was a fake," said Gekko. "He wasn't good at flying the Owl-Glider, he wasn't using any powers, and he was kind of rude to us."

"It wasn't really your fault, guys," said Owlette. "Romeo tricked me, too. He made me think that there was a new Flossy Flash, and when I got out of HQ, Romeo and Robot got me. So, if there's anyone to blame for this, it's me. I shouldn't have fallen for Romeo's trick. And, while I was watching Romeo tricking you guys into thinking that he was me, I couldn't believe that you guys fell for it. But, at the same time, I looked at myself and thought about how I was no different from you."

"You didn't know this would happen, Owlette," said Gekko. "Not until you were captured, anyway."

"And, you didn't know what to do until you got out of there," said Catboy. "So, it's okay if feel silly about this. In a way, we were pretty silly."

The three of them shared a laugh after that comment.

"That's true," said Owlette. "And, I know that even if getting back at the villains has crossed your minds, you wouldn't have done any of those things in the first place. And, I know what it's like to get back at a nighttime villain for something they did to one of us."

"You mean when Night Ninja broke your statue?" asked Catboy.

"Yeah. I'd say, it's time we call it a night," said Owlette.

With that, the boys agreed with her, and kept walking back to HQ.

Moment after Mission: Ended

 **There we go. That was chapter/moment for "Romeo's Disguise". For this one, I touched on how all three PJ Masks felt about being fooled by Romeo, and how there were not so subtle hints about Romeo being disguised as Owlette that the boys should've noticed. I also touched on the fact that it would be easy to get back at a villain for doing something mean to you, or one of your friends, but getting back at the villain wouldn't exactly be a good thing.**

 **Now; I wanted to do this before the special "Moonstruck" aired, and I don't know when it will air. I don't know if it will air on April 1** **st** **, or April 20** **th** **. The airdate for it has been vague to me, and I really hope that we have a clear airdate for it soon.**

 **So; tell me what you all thought of this one in your reviews. Later, guys.**


	10. New Powers

**Hi, guys. Sorry I've been gone for a while, but I'm bringing you another chapter/moment for PJ Masks: Moments after Missions Season 2, and this one is for the episode "PJ Power-Up". For this one, I wanted to touch on what the Masks were thinking when they realized that PJ Robot was only trying to help, and that some of the things they said about him hurt his feelings.**

 **Also; I saw both parts of the special "Moonstruck", and I really liked it. I feel like, once I watched it, it helped me understand some things better in the PJ Masks universe. I'm glad that we finally got a special for the show, the Masks have new powers, and a new member. All that's left is to see the new villains.**

 **By the way; in case any of you don't know, the episodes "Crystal Clear" and "Humungous Harvest of Hugeness" are not episodes for PJ Masks, they're episodes for Goldie and Bear. Whoever thought that they were episodes for PJ Masks must've gotten the shows mixed up.**

 **Another thing; this doesn't have much to do with what I'm doing right now, but for a few years, I've become a fan of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. I initially started watching superhero movies and shows (both animated and live action), and started reading superhero comics, to get inspiration for writing these stories for PJ Masks. That includes watching stuff in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and over time, I became a fan. So, today, my mom and I went to see Avengers: Infinity War, and I have three words to say about it: Oh. My. God! It was a great movie, the direction was really good, the acting was good, and it the humor was good, too. But, what really got me going OMG was the ending of the movie. I couldn't believe how it ended. I was speechless, overwhelmed, and sad. But, it won't stop me from wanting to watch the next MCU movies, even the sequel coming out next year. If you read my stories, and you're an MCU fan as well, and you haven't seen Avengers: Infinity War yet, don't expect any spoilers on here. You have to see the movie for yourself. Plus, this is a PJ Masks story, not an MCU story, so I can't give any details about what happened in the movie unless I'm writing an MCU story.**

 **Now, that that's out of the way; let get on with this chapter/moment.**

 **Disclaimer- I have no ownership of PJ Masks. Ownership of the show belongs to Disney Junior and Entertainment One.**

10th Moment after Mission: New Powers

It was nighttime, and the PJ Masks were back at HQ after defeating Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos with their new powers. They couldn't have gotten these cool new powers if it wasn't for PJ Robot trying to figure things out for himself, and accidently conjuring the crystal into HQ. Though they did feel bad about before when they said those things about PJ Robot. They eventually realized that he could overhear what they were saying over the communicators when he powered up HQ with his life force battery.

"I still can't believe that we've got these new powers," said Owlette. "I also can't believe that Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos also have new powers. We should watch out in case they decide to use they decide to use them again."

"Just like how Night Ninja, his Ninjalinos, and any other nighttime villains should watch out in case we decide to use our new powers again," said Catboy.

"We have PJ Robot to thank for getting us these new powers," said Gekko, who looked at his little robot friend. "Also, we're sorry about before, when we said that you weren't ready to become a PJ Mask. You were still trying to get used to how HQ works, and you were trying to figure this stuff out for yourself. You didn't mean any harm."

"Yeah. Sometimes, we get upset and say things that can be pretty harsh, and hurt someone's feelings," said Owlette, who looked over at Catboy, thinking about some of the times she got mad at him, and sometimes saying things to him to would come off as harsh. Even though at times, she had a right to feel the way she felt, she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

PJ Robot made a noise that sounds like he's said "It's okay", and the Masks are relieved that they're forgiven by their new member.

"Thanks, buddy," said Gekko. "We're glad that everything worked out well for us."

"I'd say it's time we go home," said Catboy.

"Goodnight PJ Robot," said the Masks, in unison.

PJ Robot said "Goodnight, PJ Masks" in his own language, and the Masks head for their respective elevators and leave HQ.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **Well, that was my chapter/moment for the episode "PJ Power-UP". There were some moments of sweetness, guilt, and a bit of remembrance.**

 **I'm still emotionally exhausted from seeing Avengers: Infinity War, and I'm not too sure about what I'll be doing for the rest of the day.**

 **So, tell me what you thought of this chapter/moments in your reviews, and I will be back eventually. Later, guys.**


	11. Kitty Catboy

**Hello, everyone. Sorry it took me a while to come back with a new chapter/moment, but I've been coming up with some stuff, and I'll be coming up with some stuff and make things up as I go.**

 **Now, this chapter/moment will be for the episode "Robot's Pet Cat". I wanted to touch on what was going on through Catboy's mind, and what he was feeling, after he was turned into a cat, and have Owlette and Gekko wonder what it was it like for him to be acting like a cat. Also; Kitty Catboy was SOOOOOOOOO CUTE!**

 **Plus; I have seen all the new episodes that have aired recently, and I have seen "The Wolfy Kids". I'm glad that we finally get to see some of the new villains. Now, all that's left is for Armidilain to appear.**

 **Another thing; if any of you have read my profile on this site, and went passed all the songs I put up on there, you'll know that there are some story ideas that I have, and I'm currently working on those stories right now. I have some more PJ Masks stories: One is a regular story I called "The Secret Invasion", which is in no way a parody to the Marvel comic of the same name, and I'm also doing a crossover story with PJ Masks and The Incredibles. Now, I saw Incredibles 2, and it was awesome. I needed to see it so that I could get some information about what this story should be about, and who would be in the story. And, I'm also working on some stuff for the Avatar series, and I'm talking about "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and "The Legend of Korra". I started watching Avatar: The Last Airbender when I was eighteen. They were having an A:TLA Book 3 marathon on New Year's Day in 2014, and I was interested in seeing this show. I definitely loved it when I fully saw it. This year, I started watching the entire series of The Legend of Korra so that I could see what was going on in that show, and think about what to come up with.**

 **Before we get into this, I would like to respond to some comments:**

 **PJsRule: Here is one for "Robot's Pet Cat", and I'll be doing one for "Gekko, Master of the Deep" eventually.**

 **Spideyfangirl123: I will think about what kind of story to make so that I can include your character, Midnight.**

 **OwlLegendary000: I've seen a little bit of Danny Phantom, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, My Life as a Teenage Robot, and one episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. I haven't seen Gravity Falls, but it is a show that I wish to see, and they're going to release the whole series on DVD on July 24** **th** **.**

 **Catlette4ever and Adam Strickland: I am definitely going to do a chapter/moment for "The Wolfy Kids", and I'm pretty sure I'll be doing some future stories with them as characters.**

 **Now, let's get into this chapter/moment.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJ Masks. It belongs to Disney Junior and Entertainment One.**

11th Moment after Mission: Kitty Catboy

It was nighttime, and the PJ Masks were back at HQ after they turned Catboy back into a human.

"So, Catboy," Gekko began, "what was it like being a cat?"

"It was definitely weird," said Catboy, "and I was annoyed that I started to act like a cat, but I couldn't help myself. Plus, I can't believe I ate cat treats."

"It's not your fault, Catboy," said Owlette. "You were turned into a cat, and you were tricked by Romeo. Anyone of us would've thought that it was just a regular cat if we heard what you heard. So whatever you do, don't blame yourself for that."

"Ok," said Catboy. "Anyway, what was going through your minds when Romeo turned me into a cat?"

"Well we were definitely shocked, and weirded out," said Owlette. "But, you were just so cute as a cat." That comment, coming from Owlette, made Catboy blush.

"It was still pretty weird, though. Seeing you as a cat," said Gekko. "Plus, we couldn't believe that you ate cat treats, either."

"But, it did seem like Robot was being a good pet owner to you," said Owette.

"Yeah. It's too bad that he doesn't have an actual cat," said Catboy. "You think that Romeo will get him a pet?"

"I don't know," said Gekko. "Romeo might be okay with it, but I can only imagine how annoyed he'd be with it."

"Good point, Gekko," said Catboy.

"Well, some of us have pets to get home to," said Owlette.

"Yeah. Goodnight, PJ Robot," said Gekko.

PJ Robot says "Goodnight" in his robo language, and the PJ Masks zoom back to their houses.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **Ok. So, that was my chapter/moment for "Robot's Pet Cat". I know it wasn't much, but like I said, I had to come up with some stuff as I went along, and I wrote some stuff that I thought would work for this one.**

 **One of the things that I wanted to touch on from this episode was Robot as a potential pet owner. He was doing a great job taking care of Kitty Catboy, so I wanted to touch on what the Masks thought about that.**

 **Anyway; let me know what you guys thought of this chapter in your reviews. I will see you all later. Bye.**


	12. Master of the Deep

**Hello, everyone. Magical20 is back. Sorry it took me so long to update some of my stories, I haven't been feeling like writing for a while, but I'm back with another chapter/moment for "PJ Masks: Moments after Missions season 2", and this one is for the episode "Gekko, Master of the Deep". I do plan on getting back to my crossover story for PJ Masks and The Incredibles, and I know that a lot of you have wanted me to update this, so I decided to do this one first.**

 **For this one, I wanted to touch on how Gekko felt when he didn't tell Catboy and Owlette what really happened underwater.**

 **I definitely want to do a Moments after Missions for season 3 of PJ Masks. I don't know if, or when, I'll do it, but I would need to see some more episodes of season 3.**

 **Now; recently, I've busy with a new job that I got, which is helping out during the Chinese Lantern Festival at night, and what I do is greet people, hand out pamphlets, and watch over certain areas of the park where the festival is being held. I've also been trying to help out the environment a little bit. I've been using biodegradable paper straws instead of plastic straws lately, my mom bought biodegradable trash bags, we've been doing some planting to help out the bees, and I've been doing my online shopping on amazon smile, which lets you do your online shopping and you can support a charity of your choice at the same time, and I chose to support the nature conserve.**

 **Before we get into this; I'm going to respond to some comments:**

 **Catlette4ever- I have finally returned with this. I would like to do some moments of the episodes that you think I should do, I've just got to do some other episodes that have aired before the ones you mentioned.**

 **OwlLegendary000- I've come back with this, and I understand why you don't watch tv around other people, even if it is your siblings. You don't want people making fun of you for watching what you watch, and you don't want them telling you not to watch certain stuff. I'd be the same way.**

 **Now, let's get on with this.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJ Masks. It belongs to Disney Junior and Entertainment One.**

12th Moment after Mission: Master of the Deep

It was nighttime, and the PJ Masks were in their HQ after returning all the things that Romeo and Robot stole. Gekko felt bad for not telling his friends the truth about what really happened when he went after Romeo in the water. He didn't want to disappoint his friends and fail the mission, but he was really scared of the underwater cave. So, he had to tell the truth eventually.

"Ok. So, we got everything back where it belongs," said Owlette.

"Yep. Mission accomplished," said Catboy. "Great work, Gekko."

"Thanks. And, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about the cave before," said Gekko. "I didn't want to let you guys down, but I couldn't help myself getting scared. If I had told you guys about it earlier, we would've stopped Romeo sooner."

"It's okay, Gekko. Our missions are never easy," said Owlette. "Sometimes they get harder because someone gets scared, and it's okay to be scared."

"And, it's important to talk to your friends about what's scaring you because, friends help each other when they're scared," said Catboy.

"Like how you guys helped me."

"Exactly," said Catboy.

"I'm glad that you helped me when I was scared. You guys actually helped me become the Master of the Deep."

"Aww… Gekko," Catboy said, touched by what his friend just said.

"That really means a lot," said Owlette.

"Well, I think now is a good time for us to get some sleep."

"You're probably right," said Owlette. "Goodnight, PJ Robot."

PJ Robot beeps goodnight to the Masks, as they leave HQ.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **So, that was my twelfth Moment after Mission. Again, I'm sorry it took me forever to update this, and I'm sorry if this wasn't much for you guys. I know I say stuff like that after I put up a moment after a mission all the time, but I always worry about how stuff like this is going to turn out because, I make this stuff up as I go along.**

 **Now; in one the stories I wrote, I talked about creating an original character, but what I didn't mention was that he would be another hero, and what animal he would be based off of. If any of you guys want to know what animal I thought of using, I will tell you right now: I chose a monkey. I did have some ideas for his powers (my oc is a boy, by the way), but someone already put up a picture on Deviantart with their PJ Masks oc having powers that I thought up, which is telekinesis and teleportation. I'm not accusing this person of stealing my ideas because, we don't know each other, and I don't have an account on Deviantart. Plus, I didn't mention all of this before. So, it's not their fault that they came with similar ideas for their oc's superpowers, it's mine for not setting up an account on Deviantart sooner, and be posting my art sooner. The thing that makes me wonder is, would it be okay to have an original character to have powers that are similar to another original character? In comic books, there are characters that have the same kind of powers with each other. Do any of you think that ocs can have the same kind of powers, too? Please, let me know.**

 **Anyway; tell me what you all thought of this chapter/moment. I'll probably be back later. Bye, guys.**


	13. Wolfies

**Hello. I'm bringing another chapter/moment for PJ Masks: Moments after Missions Season 2, and this one is for "Wolfy Kids". For this one, I wanted to touch on the PJ Masks' reactions to meeting their new enemies, and I wanted to touch how Catboy, once again, let his selfishness get the best of him.**

 **Also; sorry it took me forever to update this story, like how long it takes for me to update all of my other stories. I have so many different ideas for so many different stories and potential stories, it can be a little overwhelming for me.**

 **Now, let's get on with this.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJ Masks. It belongs to Disney Junior and Entertainment One.**

13th Moment after Mission: Wolfies

It was nighttime, and the PJ Masks were at their HQ having a little meeting in Catboy's section. Catboy, in particular, just finished cleaning up his Cat-Car, and he was thinking about how he was acting during the mission. It wasn't the first time he acted like that on a mission, and he figured that it wouldn't be the last time, but that didn't make him feel better. He wanted to get his feelings off his chest, but right now, the team had to talk about these new villains.

"So, the Wolfies seem like an… interesting new group of baddies," said Owlette, trying to find the right words to describe the Wolfy Kids.

"If by interesting, you mean weird, and kind of crazy," said Gekko.

"Yeah. Them taking our vehicles to try to go up to the moon to become full on werewolves, or as they say 'go full Wolfy' ", she did air quotes when she said that, "is pretty crazy."

"I'm pretty sure that's only the beginning of their craziness," said Catboy.

"Just thinking about what they'll come up with next is so confusing, it's making my head hurt," said Gekko, a comment to which they all laughed at.

"Yeah. They're something alright," said Catboy. "And, guys; I'm sorry I got so caught up with all of my problems with the Wolfies."

"It's okay, Catboy," said Gekko. "Either one of us would've gotten mad at the fact that some nighttime villains had ruined any plans we made."

"Yeah. Nighttime villains are always doing something mean, destructive, messy, and inconsiderate," said Owlette.

"And, it's not just to us, it's to everyone else," said Catboy. "It's okay to be mad about what was ruined for you, but don't forget about what happened to everyone else."

"And, you saved the day. I'm just sorry about what happened to your Cat-Car," said Owlette.

"Eh… It's all clean now. What do you say we go home, and get some sleep?"

"Sounds good to me. Goodnight, PJ Robot," said Gekko.

PJ Robot said goodnight in his robot language, and the PJ Masks leave for home.

Moment after Mission: Ended

 **Ok. That was my moment for "The Wolfy Kids" episode of season 2. Sorry it wasn't much. I tried to be as realistic as I could with this. It's fine that your angry with these bullies who ruined somethings that you had planned, but if they ruined everyone else's plans, and you're a superhero like the PJ Masks, try to stop them not just for you, but for everyone else, too.**

 **Now; I have some stuff going on. I went to a protest this month, and I'm on an MCU movie binge. I have most of the MCU movies on DVD, and I'm planning on watching Avengers: Endgame with my mom on Christmas day.**

 **Anyway; leave your reviews of this chapter/moment, and I'll be back later. Happy Holidays.**


End file.
